The After-Effects of Cupid's Arrow
by nikkiInRed
Summary: When Nico was shot with Cupid's arrow in Croatia, he was experiencing the consequences of it, right after the Gaea war. Like for example, having the urge to strangle someone out of jealousy, writing a poem out of the blue and shadow traveling across the field when he was under a strict Doctor's order. SOLANGELO.


**Disclaimer: The PJO belongs to Uncle Rick. i am just a mere fan whose expressing the love and adorableness of Solangelo :)**

* * *

Months had passed and Nico hadn't stopped cursing Cupid, at least mentally, ever since his _forced_ confession in Croatia.

A month had passed ever since the war with Gaea ended and Nico was still _in denial stage._

That said _in denial stage_ has something to do with a certain God of Love he was cursing at the moment, as he glared at someone across the field and as he stands at the top of half-blood hill.

He unconsciously rubbed his sword arm, where Cupid's arrow sunk. When he got hit by stupid arrow, there was no pain but there was this strange tingling warm feeling that spread throughout his body and it shocked him.

Afterall, he wasn't used on being warm that time.

And he should have known that there are consequences after being shot by Cupid's arrow. Nico was not liking the consequences by the second.

Like for example having this strong urge to strangle that stupid dude who was talking on a certain son of Apollo that goes with the name of Will Solace, he did not know the other dude's name but, in the name of Hades, he did not care. When all Nico could think was to separate those two apart and wiped off that handsome grin on Will's face as they both walked across the field. Why was he even grinning like that? He knows that Will is an easy going type of a person but still –and hey! Why were they so close together? For Gods' sake, did they even know that personal space exists?!

See, Nico was suffering the after-effects of Cupid's arrow.

It's been three weeks since he has been imprisoned in the infirmary and it did not help that the skeletal butterflies on his stomach where having a full blown scale war every time Will was going to check up on him.

The first time Nico laid eyes on Will in the Battle of Manhattan, he just thought that something was weirdly different about the guy. He just couldn't pinpoint, what in Hades was that. Maybe it was his curly blonde hair that looked like a golden halo around his head, or his piercing blue eyes as he healed the wounded campers, or maybe it was this strange vibe coming out of him as if Will emitted a literal glow every time Nico's eyes accidentally gazed on the blonde.

But then, Nico suddenly felt a stirring in his gut the second Will held his hand while they were in the middle of a war and while Will proved his point that he was totally shaken delivering a satyr baby.

And even though he always denied what he felt, he also knew that at some point that he was completely helpless about it.

That….

That… The attraction he felt for the Son of Apollo was getting stronger that he couldn't stop himself.

There he already admitted it… to himself.

Cupid must be having a good laugh now.

Curse him, for eternity.

However, even admitting to oneself that feelings, that didn't feel any better because for all he knew Will won't even like him _that_ way.

Who would _like_ a son of Hades by the way? He snorted at that thought.

And as if Will was swinging the same way as him.

He averted his gaze from Will and his fellow companion and gloomily sat down at the grassy ground yet he immediately cursed.

The grass around him started to turn brown and wilted…

He closed his eyes briefly trying to calm his nerves..

"Nico?"

Nico's eyes snapped open and found himself looking straight to the light blue eyes of none other than Will Solace. He secretly and truly adored Will's eyes. It was so bright and lively.

However contrast to Will's bright eyes, the son of Apollo was frowning concernedly as his eyes darted to the grass that wilted and back to Nico.

Oh shit. Nico immediately stood up. The last thing that Nico needed right was Will fusing about his condition or well-being.

"Will-"

"Nico-"

They called out simultaneously.

"are you all right?" but Will beat him the second time around.

"o-of course!" Nico tried to smile

"but then, I saw the grass turning-"

"ah, it happens from time to time, i-it's pretty normal you know…" Nico avoided Will's gaze

"you know that you are a terrible liar, right?"

"am not" Nico mumbled

Will moved closer to Nico and his heart was suddenly pounding on his ribcage.

Will held both Nico's shoulder "Nico, look at me"

 _I can't. Because I was too afraid that I will do something stupid if I looked closely to those eyes I adored._ He thought frustratingly.

"Nico, we are friends, right?" Will sounded so firm

"yeah, sure" Nico was looking everywhere aside from the blonde's face.

"then why won't you look at me? Why won't you tell me what's wrong? Are you.. are you avoiding me again-"

"it's not like that!" Nico snapped his head towards Will and made a mistake of looking at him.

 _Of all the eyes, I've ever seen_

 _Yours are the brightest of all_

 _They held so much more_

 _More than you are letting on_

 _They are wistful, full of life._

 _I wish, I could see a glimpse_

 _Of what lies beneath_

Oh my gods, Nico was stunned mentally. Did he just made a poem inside his head? Apollo would be proud of him.

"w-what are you thinking?" Nico suddenly blurt out.

Will was surprised by the sudden question but then spoke as he held Nico's stare "I was thinking what's running inside that thick head of yours"

"why?" Nico whispered

"because I do care about you dummy!"

"a-as your patient?"

"yes, but also as your _friend!"_

"There are a lot of things going on inside my head right now.." Nico swallowed

 _Like, holding your hand for instance, or crashing my lips into yours, or telling you that I really really like-Stop._

Nico cursed in Ancient greek.

"Nico, you are scaring the hell out of me. What the hades is wrong with you please tell me"

"News flash, I tend to scare a lot of people. And it's only normal that you are feeling the same-"

"That's not what I mean-"

"it's really nothing. I have to go Solace" Nico shrugged of Will's hand on his shoulder and walked passed him. He ran.

Nico was scared. Nico was afraid that he'll ruin the 'friendship' they're having and the blonde son of Apollo will be more out of reach. All in all, Nico was afraid of what Will can do to him, to his mind, to his heart. If the son of Apollo would want to he could bring down the Ghost King in one strike. Nico hated being this vulnerable and helpless.

* * *

Nico was having his solemn moments in his cabin when a continues banging on the door interrupted him and made him jolted upright on his bed. He rushed on the door and jerked the door opened. He was greeted by none other than Jason.

"what's wrong? What happened?" Nico asked immediately

"you happened" Jason glared at him

Nico blinked "huh?"

Instead of answering Jason made his way inside Nico's cabin and Nico, with no other choice, closed the door.

Jason faced him. He looked all too serious "Will came to me and he was worried about you"

"oh" that's all Nico could say and honestly, what more could he say?

"and he told me that there's something wrong with you since you can turn the grass now into something lifeless"

"ah.."

"and I know for a fact that you can only do something like that when you are upset, angry, scared or nervous. Pick whatever you like" Jason continued

Nico looked down "it's all of the above"

"why?"

Nico bit his lip. There are certain times that he needed to remind himself that he already have friends, someone he could trust. He knows for a fact that, Jason was one of the people he could trust. You see, this trust and friends really need some getting to used to.

"it's because of three syllables" Nico whispered

"and these three syllables are?" Jason asked as he looked at the son of Hades. He also wondered what made Nico looked so small and childlike. There was only one time that Jason remembered how rattled Nico was and that was when they faced a certain god in Croatia. And something dawned upon him.

"Will Solace isn't it?" Jason couldn't help but grin so wide "that made a lot of sense. Since that dude never leaves you alone and seems so overprotective about you these past weeks!"

Nico winced

"hey " Jason walked closer to him and turned serious "I know it's kind of hard but if Will makes you feel better about things and if he makes you happy there's no reason to be afraid of!"

"that's the point!" Nico burst out "he made me happy, he made me feel better and I don't want to lose him and ruin whatever we have just because I-I" Nico swallowed and whispered "I like him too much.."

"do you think Will is the type of person who will walk away because of that?" Jason raised an eyebrow

"I don't know but everyone does.." Nico mumbled

"see, you don't know and you are being judgemental for that matter. Besides if Will hurt the crap out of you. He's gonna taste the Jason Grace punch that will make him forget who he is"

"Jason" Nico groaned

Jason laughed "okay, okay just kidding but I am not joking that if he hurt you, I am gonna do _something_. You don't deserve that"

"oh hades" Nico sighed "just don't do that _something_. He's too precious to deserve that _something_ "

Jason laughed again "but Neeks, all I want to say is, why don't you _face_ it again this time? Like what you did back in Croatia. Conquer Cupid once again, you are stronger more than you're letting on, you know"

* * *

Nico tried to face his confusing and terrifying feelings by continuing the poem in his head. Who would have thought that a son of Hades has a knack for poetry. If someone had told him about these months ago, he would have devoured that someone on a herd of zombies and skeleton. He was sitting under the tree by the lake as he stared at the piece of paper on his lap.

He felt the need to arrange his thoughts and he needed a distraction for a while as he builds courage on how he's going to face Will and just tell him _everything.._

So he wrote

 _Of all the eyes, I've ever seen_

 _Yours are the brightest of all_

 _They held so much more_

 _More than you are letting on_

 _They are wistful, full of life._

 _I wish, I could see a glimpse_

 _Of what lies beneath_

 _My mind could not comprehend_

 _That there is a reality_

 _Where you exist_

 _Your existence is everywhere_

 _As if you are the sun,_

 _You are the river,_

 _You are the trees_

 _And you are the wind._

 _I was alone_

 _Until the night meets the day_

 _And the conclusion that started with your eyes_

 _Was hurling at me that knocks me dead_

 _Three syllables that rattles my chest_

 _Will Solace_

 _My world is plummeting towards you_

Once again, Nico found himself stunned as he finished writing which is kind of difficult being a dyslexic and all but still, he couldn't believe that he was able to produce something like this. Will Apollo give him a reward for this? It might be crappy at some point but he was able to write the things that gave him a hard time to turn into words. Maybe hanging out with an Apollo child was really rubbing on him. But then, when feelings turns into words maybe the next step is voicing out those words..

Nico exhaled deeply and pocketed the paper in his jeans. The second he put the paper in his pocket he felt a presence behind him. He stood abruptly and whipped around. He put his arm on the intruder's throat since he did not have his Stygian sword. He raised his other arm, hands curling into fist.

"Whoa dude!" Percy's eyes were wide as a fish raising both of his hands in defeat "I know I am not your type and all but there's no need to smash my face"

Nico exhaled as he released Percy "sorry, reflex acted before mind but it felt like you are sneaking and up to no good!"

"me?" Percy pointed stupidly at himself "Oh come on, am I like that?!"

"yes, seeing you and Jason doing multiple pranks, I can attest to that"

Percy laughed "okay! Point taken but you were so quiet and serious that it felt like I also need to be quiet too!"

"whatever Jackson" Nico rolled his eyes "but why are you here anyway?"

"I was trying to find you before Jason did because I want you on my team for the next capture the flag" Percy grinned

Nico sighed "fine!"

"yes!" Percy punched in the air "Spark plug's gonna be pissed because I asked you first!" Then he put his arm around Nico's shoulder. Nico would have been repulsed by this action but he reminded himself that Percy is a friend. So he has no choice but to follow Percy while he ranted about the upcoming capture the flag.

They were nearing the cabins when Nico put his hand inside his pocket just to make sure that the paper was still there.

Nico felt none and his pocket was empty. He froze that made also Percy stopped in his tracks. Percy looked inquiringly at Nico who was frantically looking at the ground.

"Hey, Nico, what is wrong?" Percy asked

Nico did not answer instead he looked over the trail towards the lake. There were other campers who were going to the lake.

And Nico was full on panic mode. What if someone had picked up the paper? Oh gods..

Nico ran towards the lake as Percy called at him. And because Nico was desperate, he shadow-traveled despite the stern voice of Will echoing in his head. _No underworld-y magic tricks for the time being. Doctor's Order!_

Nico gasped as he fell on his knees when he emerged from the shadows and ended up on the same tree where he was earlier. His knee was buckling when he tried to stand and his vision blurring. But in his mind he was determined to find the paper.

He tried to stand again as he held on the tree for support, spots dancing in his eyes. He ignored it and looked at the ground. He must have dropped it here somewhere while walking with Percy or when he made an hasty move on locking Percy with his arm. It should be here. It should be..

After a moment, Nico finally found the paper lying on the roots of another tree. Nico almost cried in relief. He immediately pocketed it and made sure this time, the paper won't leave his pocket. Adrenaline leaving his body, he leaned on the tree for support. He felt dizzy.

"Nico!"

He froze. He knew all too well that voice. He turned his head at the direction of the voice. Surely, Will was running towards him trailing behind him was Percy and Jason.

Nico gulped. The look on Will's face was a Red Alert Doctor Mode. Nico did not like when Will was being on doctor mode because it was annoying sometimes but it was a different story when the sirens were flashing red and buzzing loudly. Will could be terrifying in a different angle.

Nico pushed himself out the tree and walked towards Will despite his wobbling knees.

"Will-"

Nico never finished when his eyes rolled back in his eyes and fall forward. All he could feel before the consciousness zapped out of him was strong arms around him and strange but familiar warmth enveloping him. It soothed Nico. He felt comfortable in the warm. He liked it very much. He remembered smiling.

* * *

Nico could still feel the warmth as he opened his eyes. The surroundings were all too familiar. Of course, it will be all too familiar for Nico because he stayed here for three days, weeks ago, here in the infirmary and he was lying on the same bed he laid for three days. He groaned. He still felt a little bit light headed but at least it was so much better than earlier.

He turned his head to the side but then froze when he saw Will sitting on his side. His arms were crossed and there was this hard look on his face. Will's light blue eyes were blazing.

"so now, you decided to wake up" Will said quietly

Nico cringed at the sound of Will's voice, it was entirely different from his usual cheery voice.

Nico swallowed but his throat felt dry "what time is it?" his voice was awfully hoarse

"morning" Will said shortly reaching for the bottle of Gatorade on the bedside table. He opened it and put a straw in it.

This made Nico blinked. It didn't make any sense to him. He remembered passing out in the afternoon so how come it became morning…

"how long I was out?" Nico asked hoarsely again.

"drink" Will commanded and put the straw near Nico's mouth. Nico immediately obeyed sipping. The drink was a huge relief on his throat and magically, it was like replenishing his lost strength. Will accidentally discovered the wonders of Gatorade on Nico when he was still in the infirmary last time but that was another story to tell.

"you're passed out for approximately 16 hours" Will answered when Nico finished drinking and put the bottle back on the bed side table

"how do you feel?" Will asked, his voice masked with coldness. Nico couldn't bear the iciness in his voice

"look Will-"

"I am asking how you feel, gods damn it, Nico! Was it hard to answer? Or is this one of my questions that you are going to avoid again and not to answer?" Will voice rose

Nico stared at Will. He always thought that Will is the epitome of calmness. Maybe even if the world collapses before Will, Nico imagined that he will be as compose as ever and possibly find someone whom he can save and heal. But as of the moment, Will was the otherwise. Eyes burned like a blue fire and his face was contorted in between of hardness and fury.

"I am fine, I am so sorry-"

"how hard is it to follow a simple instruction of not using your powers for the time being? I swear to Apollo, you were one flick away in tumbling down the oblivion yesterday! You were dead cold when I reached you. And you just shadow-traveled across the field?! Gods, what were you thinking?! I might have understand it if you shadow-travel across the world. You could have walked or run and of course you conveniently chose to shadow travel!"

"b-but it was kind of important-"

"and what was more important than preserving your own life, you self-destructive moron!"

"I am really sorry-" he paused. The last thing he expected was Will wiping the side of his eyes with his fist because of tears

"Will" Nico pushed himself to sit "I really didn't mean to do that but- but due to some circumstances, I had to do that.."

"and you will not explain to me what those some circumstances were?" Will glared at him "I thought we are friends for the past few weeks but now you are acting weird and you won't tell me anything. Don't you trust me enough? I-I was always here to help you and I care for you, why can't you see that?"

Nico closed his eyes briefly then opened and stared at Will who was still glaring at him.

"It's the opposite Will.." Nico whispered "I trust and care for you too much.. that's why I can't tell.."

Will raised an eyebrow "you know that it doesn't making any sense right?"

"argh! I know" Nico said frustratingly that he wanted to pull his hair out his head. Then an idea hit him. A very stupid idea.

He reached under his blanket. Thankfully he was still wearing the same clothes as yesterday. He fished out the paper in his pocket.

Nico reached Will's hand and thrust the paper into his hand. Nico curled Will's fingers around the paper.

"It's because of this paper, that I am stupidly risking my life" Nico looked at Will, whose face was now bewildered "I just hope that after you read that, you know, we can still be friends… "

"Nico, why do I feel nervous about this harmless piece of paper?" Will asked

Nico's face hardened "you should" then he plopped down on the bed, releasing Will's hand.

Nico turned his back on Will and pulled the blanket over his head. He tried to go back to sleep while wait on his own verdict and doom.

He really did try to sleep really but it turned out, Will did not leave his spot and blatantly read the paper while his back was turned to Will. He tried to feel his surroundings as his eyes closed. He was also straining his ears for some audible reaction from the blonde but everything was eerily quiet. His back suddenly felt scorching.

And now, he was tensing.

"Nico"

The tensing doubled

"I know you are not asleep" Will said quietly "face me"

Jason's voice echoed in his head suddenly. _Why don't you face it again this time? Like what you did back in Croatia. Conquer Cupid once again, you are stronger more than you're letting on , you know…_

Releasing a deep breath, Nico pushed the blanket away and sit. He slowly turned to Will. Much, to his frustration, he could not read any reaction on Will's face. It was blank.

Will stood up.

Nico looked up at him with fear, _will he leave? Will he ran away? Did he feel disgusted now? Is he-_

All Nico's thoughts were thrown away to the window when Will crashed his lips to his. The fear dissolved, the skeletal butterflies in Nico's stomach were having a conga dance and his heart drumming in celebration. Nico deepened the kiss as he poured every unsaid word that he was scared to tell before, every happiness when he was with Will and of course, every love he tried to control and chopped off but failed. Now it was out in the open, he felt light and buoyant.

The kiss seemed so never-ending and Nico fisted a mop of blonde hair that earned a groan from the said blonde. Then their lungs demanded for air and they separated. They were both heaving and grinning from ear to ear when they looked at each other's eyes. Both eyes were sparkling in bliss.

"say it Death boy" Will grinned

Nico grinned too for he already knew what was Will referring to "I love you Will Solace, from the moment I almost decapitated you with my sword"

"oh Nico I love you far more than you imagined ever since you appear with armies of skeleton trailing behind you in the Battle of Manhattan, I knew it"

"what?" Nico was startled

Will held both side of Nico's face as he stand between Nico's legs that was dangling over the bed "instead of self-destruction, you need a healthy dose of self-appreciation, you're cool, you're awesome and all that but I hope your ego wouldn't burst from it!"

Nico suddenly laughed "not gonna dream of ego bursting"

"and gods Nico!" Will suddenly gushed "the poem! Some of my brothers will get jealous by your poetry skills! I love it so much"

"I am glad you like it, that was kind of out of the blue.." Nico trailed off

Will continued to laugh as he hugged Nico. Nico hugged him back and there's the warmth again.

Nico briefly wondered if the warmth he felt when Cupid shot him with an arrow was a premonition of what was coming.

He decided to stop cursing Cupid for a while. Because he actually helped Nico to see clearly among the people and rightfully chose a person he can actually cherish.

He was now happy at the arms of Will and it all felt right.

* * *

Unknown to them two teen age boys were quietly tip-toeing out of the infirmary. One was blonde and one has jet-black hair.

Jason was having a victorious grin while Percy was looking glum.

"what do you say, Captain Nemo? I win, they both confessed this month so that means you are going to be my slave for a week!" Jason was laughing maniacally as they stopped in front of the Big house

"don't call me that" Percy grumbled then whinnied "why was it so fast! Annabeth and I took years to come to terms and them –them!" he pointed stupidly at the infirmary

"my dear Captain Nemo" Jason put his arm around Percy's shoulder "if there's one thing you should know, when an opportunity was presented in front of you, grab it and never miss it! You are just lucky that Annabeth can put up to your own Kelp headedness."

"hey! What was supposed to mean?!"

"come on I am hungry, serve my food, servant!" Jason roared in laughter

* * *

 **hello, this is my first solangelo fanfic. I've been itching to do one for some time now and it's only this time that i got the right words out my head. Anyway, i did my best for this story not to be so angsty, because i like the lighter version of Nico and Will without those dark clouds that were constantly hovering above them. i hope i gave justice to that :)**

 **Please review guys!**

 **with all the love,**

 **Nikki**


End file.
